It is common to provide a vehicle with a parking brake such as the drum-in-hat brake disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,037 as many of the components derived from conventional drum brakes, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,391; 6,328,141 and 6,394,237. In such drum brakes the first and second brake shoes are retained on a backing plate through the use of pins that extend through the web of the brake shoes. The pins allow the brake shoes some lateral movement within a brake drum during a brake application when a leading edge of the brake shoe engages the braking surface to allow an abutment surface on a trailing edge of second to be brought in engagement with an anchor to oppose the frictional engagement. On frictional engagement it is necessary that the first and second shoes be able to move, however some uneven wear patterns may occur as the webs are not held in alignment with the braking surface on the drum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,093 disclosed a brake wherein the web of a unitary brake shoe is retained on the backing plate by a clip member. In this brake, the friction surfaces are ground in a manner such that during a brake application the non-cylindrical surface of the friction material is expanded into a circular shape to function as a parking brake for a vehicle. Later a parking brake as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,449 was developed wherein channels on first and second brake shoes were located on radial guides that extended from an anchor to align friction surfaces thereon with the braking surface on the drum. This parking brake functions in a satisfactory manner, however during periods of travel of a vehicle over rough surfaces, it is possible that some vibration may occur and as a result noise may be introduced into the brake system.